


Experimenting

by Nova_Starfall



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Play, Claree secretly runs a sex shop, Gen, Link’s first time, Post Calamity Ganon, Post Champion’s Ballad, Riding, Solo mastrubation, master cycle zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Starfall/pseuds/Nova_Starfall
Summary: There’s not much left to do in Hyrule after the defeat of Calamity Ganon. Link had found every shrine, conjured up quite the collection of rare weapons and clothes, fought every Hinox, Lynel and Molduga. Not much to do at all. Not until Claree gives him a ‘special item’ she had in stock that was apparently just for him and what a lewd object it was.I don’t own any of the characters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on Wattpad so if you see it there too don’t freak the fuck out

Link loved the Master Cycle Zero, it was sleek and fast. He used it whenever he could, even in rocky areas. The hero of time drove through Kakariko village to sell some things to Claree. He hopped off his motorcycle and made his was into the shop. "Link, how nice it is to see you again!" she chirped the moment he walked in. He waved in response. "How can I help you today?" Link shuffled through his pouch and held out a couple things to sell. "Oooh, what's this from?" she said in awe as she held up one of the many ancient gears in the pile of moblin fangs. He took out a notepad and scribbled down 'A guardian'. "I'll buy it for twelve rupees each, deal?" He nodded his head in approval. They made the trade and just as soon as Link was about to head out Claree had accidentally shouted 'wait' at him. "I'm sorry for my volume but I have something in stock that you might be interested in." The boy raised an eyebrow at her. 

She handed a box from under the counter to him. "You can have it free of charge, just be sure to open it when you're one hundred percent alone. Oh, there are instructions in the box on how to use it." He nodded and waved goodbye. Link summoned his favorite mechanical toy and rode it all the way back to Hateno village. Once inside his house, his curiosity was too much to handle and opened the box. Inside was a rather phallic looking object with a bottle of a clear substance, he picked the rubber thing up and examined it closely. When he read the first few sentences of the instructions he realized what it was for. He stared at the paper with wide eyes, why would Claree give this to him? He had to admit that he did always wonder what it felt like since his teenhood was cut short. 

He took the dildo and lube up to his bed where he would be more comfortable. _There's only two places that this thing can go and I don't think either is ready for this._ He decided not to use it and stored it away in his dresser. The next day, Link was feeling rather lazy, there wasn't much to do in Hyrule now that Calamity Ganon was over and done with and he didn't feel like hanging out with Zelda or any of the friends he made in his journey. He sat around in his house bored out of his mind until a voice in the back of his mind spoke to him.

_**You should use that thing Claree gave us.** _

_What? No, I may be curious but not that curious._

_**But you've secretly been dying to see how it feels.** _

_So?_

_**You have something to give that experience, so why not use it?** _

_Because!_

_**Just because? Are you scared of it? Is the hero of Hyrule scared of a harmless inanimate object?** _

_No, I- Fine I'll use it!_

He rushed upstairs, fished out the rubber dildo and lube and undressed himself. He stared at the object, slightly offended by it. He sighed and sat himself down and read the instructions very carefully so he wouldn't mess up his first time. _Seems easy enough to use._ Link swallowed his pride and applied some of the lube to his fingers. He shuddered when he drew small circles around his virgin hole. He prodded and poked at his entrance before slipping in a finger. He groaned softly at the dull pain and tightness around his finger. _Okay, maybe not so easy._ The hero forced in another finger, scissoring and opening himself for something much bigger. There was mostly discomfort until his fingertip lightly tapped his prostate and sent jolts of hot pleasure running up his spine.

He silenced himself mid moan whilst arching his back. _Oh Hylia, why haven't I done this sooner?_ The little Hylian kept rubbing that spot until the pressure in his gut was too much for him, he shot his load with an unnaturally loud moan for the hero and collapsed onto the bed. The exhaustion from his display finally hit him not to long after he had finished toying with himself like a Silver Moblin smacking the hell out of him with a dragonbone moblin club. It was still bright outside, a little before afternoon. _I'll take a little cat nap and then actually use the damn thing._ Link passed out right after that, still in his own mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Link awoke feeling well rested and refreshed from his previous activities. He stretched out his limbs as best he could with a yawn. He got out of bed and ate a gourmet meat stew (still ass naked). The little Hylian’s thoughts ran back to the pleasurable experience he had. His cheeks flushed and pressed his legs together as his blood rushed to his manhood. Soon his breath came out in short pants, eyebrows furrowed, eyes half lidded and cheeks impossibly red.

A jolt of pleasure course through him as he imagined the pleasure he felt from before. Link moaned quietly and leaned against the wall for support. _I have to use that thing and I have to use it now!_ He found it hard to walk, like his legs weren’t made to hold up his weight. Link did manage to make it to the bed before his legs totally gave out. His fully erect member throbbed, begging for attention. 

The sex toy sat innocently near the edge of the bed. The incredibly aroused Hylian poured just about the entire bottle of lube over the head and prodded at his hole with it. He moaned at the slickness of it and began to push it in himself. The stretch of it hurt but Link was too desperate to care, he just needed to pleasured.

He buried the rubber toy down to the hilt inside himself with lots of needy moaning. He pulled it out as far as he could with the way he positioned himself and pushed it back in as hard as he could. His back arched like a bow as he let out a choked moan when the head of the toy brushed against his sweet spot. He abused that one spot over and over again until he became overly sensitive.  
The push and pull of the movement alone was enough to drive him wild.

Then, he had a bright idea. _What if I used this while on the Master Cycle? It has a suction cup for a reason after all..._ He pulled the dildo out of him (feeling very empty afterwards), summoned the motorcycle, stuck the dildo onto the seat and hoped on. The vehicle roared to life once he was fully encasing the toy. The vibrations from the engine (if there actually was one) traveled all the way up into the moaning Link who was bent over the handlebars panting like he couldn’t breathe.

He revved the engine and received the most intense pleasure he’s felt so far. He slid himself up and down the length of the toy as he kept revving the engine. His moans became more screams of pleasure than actual moans, that was just how good it felt. His neglected shaft was rewarded with erratic pumping for being so patient. He was nearing his limit fast that he could scream ‘Hyah!’.

His moaning only got louder from there on, every movement seemed like too much and not enough all at the same time. Link was so close, he could practically feel his cum bubbling up in his shaft. He repositioned himself so that the next thrust would be aim directly at the bundle of nerves and give him sweet release. He slammed his hips down one finale time with an overly loud moan as his cum painted off white lines on his hand. 

The hero was ready to collapse right there and then but he forced himself to get cleaned before heading to bed. The next morning, Link drove to Kakariko Village. He walked into Claree’s store with his question already written down for her. **‘Do you have anything less like that thing you gave me?’** She chuckled and clasped her hands together in excitement. 

“Of course I do, I lied before so you would take it thinking it was something rare! Seems like you really enjoyed using it that much to come back and ask about more!”


End file.
